


I Won't Let You Die

by 1JettaPug



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Death, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though he couldn't exactly see it, Jamie knew that the corners of Hog's lips twitched upward into a something of a smile for him. Roadhog leaned over to ruffle Junkrat on the head, and that's when Jamie actually heard him.</p><p>“I won't let you die.” he promised him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Let You Die

At first, Roadhog barely said a word to Junkrat. Jamie tried for hours on end to get the other man to say something or laugh at his jokes, but nothing ever worked. The first time that he actually heard any kind of real words instead of some kind of grunt was when he'd nearly had his head blown off by some sniper. He was thrown onto his back and pinned to the ground by Roadhog's huge hand. The big lug had taken some shots in his arm and shoulder for him that day. 

For a moment, he laid on the ground, was recovering his breath and blocking out the sounds of the battle. Roadhog was standing at his side, his gaze locked onto his targets and firing away. Junkrat actually felt flushed and dragged his hands on the ground. Fuckin' hell, what was this feeling? He didn't like it! It left him feeling all confused and happy, and it only grew worse when Roadhog laughed deeply as his chain tore clean through someone's body.

Later, when all the fun of the battle was well and done, Junkrat couldn't help but smile at his partner. It wasn't his usual maniacal grin or even that little smirk he gives when someone's gotten caught up in one of his traps. It was one of those rare, gentle smiles that scarcely crossed his face. Even though he couldn't exactly see it, Jamie knew that the corners of Hog's lips twitched upward into a something of a smile for him. Roadhog leaned over to ruffle Junkrat on the head, and that's when Jamie actually heard him.

“I won't let you die.” he promised him.

At first, it was nothing romantic- hell, if one could even call something between two smelly junkers romantic. They started sleeping together more and more, then fucking in moments when they had peace. Shortly after, however, Jamie's face would get red whenever Hog's arm bumped into his arm. Roadhog would insist helping Rat in the shower by holding him up and washing him, because his prosthetics would rust if he used them in water. It had grown from just a couple of flings between them into something neither had expected. 

These days, Junkrat looked forward to that lingering hand on his shoulder, the side glances, and the way they’d look at each other. Roadhog loved looking back on memories of their mashing of tongues, hands, feet and bodies. They were so close to even say love to one another, but neither was really ready to take that step just yet. Still, they had each other, and that's all they cared about.

The next time that Junkrat heard Roadhog say something made him wish that they had just chosen to stay in bed that day. Jamie was trembling with exhaustion, his prosthetic arm was destroyed and his prosthetic leg was hardly functioning at that point. He was lying on top of Roadhog's big belly, trying not to notice how bruised and scratched up his mate was. Rat kept telling himself that this breath wasn't his last breath.

Neither one of them had expected the attack. Everything had gone south for them, and they were completely knocked back onto their asses. They were both in horrible shape, and Hog had chosen to heal Rat instead of himself. Jamie wiped his eyes. No! This couldn't happen!

"Ya can't do this to me, Mako!" Jamie shouted, his voice hoarse and strained. "Ya told me that y'd always be there!"

“No.... I'd said... that I won't let you die...." Roadhog said weakly.

"No, no, no, no," Junkrat shook his head, tears dripping down onto Hog's belly. "Please! Mako!"

There was no response when his last breath slipped away.

"Mako!"

...

"Mako?!"

...

"MAKO!?!"


End file.
